Miss Aubrey
Miss Aubrey, (often just called Aubrey), is a character in Dance Central, Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, and currently, Dance Central Spotlight.In Dance Central 2-3. Angel and Aubrey are the co-founders and leaders of the Lu$h Crew. Birthday: October 20, 1990 Personality She is a determined powerhouse princess, ready to go for the top any day. She has a sassy and confident attitude, yet elegant style that she puts into her dance moves. She loves to be the boss of everything, hence being the leader of the Lu$h Crew. She prefers elegance and beauty when it comes to dancing and takes lots of elements from ballroom dancing or ballet dancing, as noted from Dance Central 2 cutscenes. Outfits Dance Central School Daze: She wears a forget-me-not blue blouse, black shorts, red suspenders, knee socks (black, white, and gray diamonds), anda black headband and black flats. Princess: She wears a gold dress with a black belt, a heart necklace, a black headband, and black strap flats. Dance Central 2 Crew Look (Lu$h): Her crew look is a blue sailor suit with gold buttons, red belt, red strappy flats, a a black headband with a gold line, and two bracelets. One white with a blue line, and the other is a chain with an anchor charm. Street Style: She wears a one-piece white sleeveless zip-up suit, a pink scarf, sunglasses on her head and black thigh-high boots. Dance Central 3 DCI Outfit: She wears open-chested agent outfit with big belt with somewhat a communicator on her left wrist. Her footwear is black thigh-high boots. Her agent glasses are on her head. Retro Fitted (70's): She wears flower petal printed V-neck shirt with red scarf. She wears high-waisted shorts with a belt. She wears gold bracelets in her left wrist. Her footwear is red strappy sandals. Her hairstyle is auburn retro flare. Dance Central: Spotlight DC Retro: She wears a dark green blouse with transparent sleeves and gold circles on it, shorts that she wore in the School Daze outfit but in beige color, a French hat, a gold chain on her left hand, black stockings, and gold shoes. Quotes 5 stars "Say what you will about me, but you know I'm good. Please form an orderly line to wait for my autograph." *Some might call it profectionist. Guilty as charged am I right *"Fabulous! I'm such a great a judge of talent." *"Wow! Have I finally met my contemporary?" *"Finally! Someone on MY level.....No offense Angel." *"Two things: THAT was amazing and WHERE did you get those shoes?" *"Fierce and fabulous, what a double threat!" *"How major was that? You're just so fabulous!" *"Isn't it just exhausting being this talented?" *''So I’m thinking: I love this.......ALL of this.'' 4 stars *"I'm confused.How can it be done any better?Beauty, brains, skill, some of us just have ALL." *"Hmph! I'm glad to know that I can take you places." *"That was actually kind of hot." *"You know, I always wanted a protégé." *"Very impressive and I NEVER say that" Character selection * "Hello there, you reached the private line of Miss Aubrey. If this is Emilia calling to prank me again, it's not funn''y. Anyone else, leave a detailed message. Thank you." * "''Hello, you’ve reached Miss Aubrey. If you’re calling to apply for the open position as my friend, please leave detailed information about yourself and why you think you’re good enough to hang out with me. Ciao." Trivia *She appears to have a strained friendship with Emilia. In the intro﻿ cinematic, they are seen talking to each other but Emilia acts with a negative reaction when Aubrey cuts her off (To kick Dare at this point). However, it is possible that the two weren't talking at all. When Aubrey is chosen as a dancer, she remarks that if it is Emilia calling to prank call her, it's not funny. It's possible that in the intro, Emilia was attempting a prank call that Aubrey simply did not fall for. Despite this, the two are seen dancing together in the outro. *Her primary outfit greatly resembles one worn by Britney Spears. Character Creation Dance Central's Miss Aubrey wasn't always the fiery redheaded know-it-all fans have come to know. In fact, she started as an "avant-garde, haute-couture influenced ballerina," a far stretch from the snooty-but-talented rich girl we know today. Oh, and she was a blonde. "We struggled with her initially," says Dance Central ''senior writer Helen McWilliams. "There were ideas about her being this sort of pop princess or kind of like a ''Clueless-style valley girl, but the more we looked at her the more we wanted her to really be a much deeper character with a deeper personality.""Initially, she was very, very naughty," adds lead character artist Matt Perlot. "We had her wearing these almost outlandish couture pieces that were mixes of business and ballet attire. She was more extreme." Ultimately, Aubrey ended up being one of the most conventional looking characters in the game. And while many fought to keep her blonde locks, Perlot made the final call, "partly inspired" by a wide-eyed, ginger Blythe doll that sits on his desk. Name: Anitta Jeanett Aubrey Hobbies: Horseback riding, fencing, all forms of dance (classically trained, unlike some people who shall not be named). Interests: Anything intellectually stimulating, private parties aboard the yacht. Favorite Movie: There’s never sufficient time for such base amusements… but A Single Gal in Perugia is a guilty pleasure. Best Dance Move: Are you new here? All of them '''Blood Type: '''AB+ (the most exclusive of all blood types and hence the best). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lu$h Crew Category:About Miss Aubrey